Legends of The Azure
by Yuri-Sensei
Summary: In both reality and in the world of Cray. The past are told, uncovered mysteries and forgotten memories. Time passes by quickly but in every good there's always evil and so is the reincarnations of these people but what about a never ending war? A foolish tradition? and a corrupted Spirit? Why don't you join us as we unravel the untold truths behind the world of Cray.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own CFV nor it's other creations.

Credits to the owner's of the original characters in this story. I also do not own the OC's in this story, only ONE (which is my own OC) that would be featured in future chapters.

* * *

**The ****Creation of Nations**

Yuri-Sensei

* * *

_I was once a great sorcerer of my time. The time, there were no nations that ruled among the lands of Cray._

_I left my village to seek out for the danger that I have felt. I could it feel it within me. The approaching disaster that would destroy Cray and it's inhabitants._

_It was near now... No it was already here from the start, waiting... Getting stronger and will only awoken once it's time for their kill but I was too late to stop the **beginning** of the war so with that it began... The great disaster that would destroy Cray, came._  
_With that war broke loose._

_Lives were lost, Some survived and kept fighting. All hoping for these treachery to stop. To save their families and there home, they fought. Standing tall and proud, not faltering once until they fall on the battle field with both the blood of there enemies and theirs._

_Cray was on it's final hour when I found the Tree of Life, Yggdrasil. "If this would be the last of Cray on this final hour, I will save it. For the hopes of the present and the fallen..."._

_With that I had resonated with the Tree of Life and transcended to the other realm where the Gods and Guardians alike dwell. With the help of the Holy Guardian Dragon we were able to save Cray on it's final hour from the wrath of the other Guardian Spirits._

_Truth be told that it may seem that the Guardian Spirits were at fault, It was in the end the people of Cray that angered them and was at fault but now there is peace and I do so hope they will never repeat this again. "I wish for the best for you people of Cray, To the present and the fallen and until to the future."_

**_With many years passed by..._**

_I knew... Since that time of the last great war..., I have been pushing this feeling down but slowly it became also noticeable from every Guardian and Gods even among the Spirits. From that I...no, We knew and was sure that another doom was about to unleash it's wrath on Cray once more._

_I could not save Cray this time for I have already transcended to the next realm.  
Even though I could not save Cray along with the Holy Guardian Dragon in this time, I knew of a way to help Cray..._

* * *

"And with that she sent the six artifacts of Cray, that created the Nations of this world... The End. Now my dear, Yuki it is time for you to rest for this night..."

"But father..."

"No buts my child, You must rest and for tomorrow... Well we shall seek for what to happen tomorrow."

"Ok... But what was her name though? The woman that saved Cray?"

"Varia-Armanico, Sybil System "Yggdrasil", Is what your great grandfather had told me. They thought of calling her that, For she resonated with the Tree of Life and transcended to the realm of the God's... No one really knew of her true name... Now since I have told you, You must go to rest..."

"Ok... But wait! What were those artifacts she sent down on Cray?"

"Those artifacts would be either a weapon or something else, My dear. Now go to sleep we have many things to do tomorrow."

With that my father tucked me in my bed and blew out the candle that was on my night stand near my bed, "Goodnight my child.." He whispered as he left.  
I soon fell asleep in a deep slumber with the dreams of the story that has been told upon me.

"One day, My child. You will also be the one that would save this world and change are ancestors ways. In the future I hope you bring peace in this world..."

* * *

I hoped you liked it! ^_^ It's short but I shall try to make it longer in future chapters. Thank you for reading!


End file.
